The Watcher of Camelot
by ThogDontCaare
Summary: The Abyss Watchers have toppled kingdoms after mere sightings of the Abyss. So why would Camelot be any different? Well, one Watcher will soon find out. Will not be a spin-off of my other Dark Souls story.


_**So, I've been tinkering with this idea for a while now. It kinda started with my family deciding to start rewatching Merlin around the time that I started writing my Dark Souls fanfic, so here goes nothing.**_

_**This is the prologue of my very first crossover story. A story where a man who has nothing left is given a purpose and a new life, but must fight to defend it and those he cares about. Welcome to The Watcher of Camelot.**_

_**Disclaimer: Dark Souls 3 and Merlin are property of FromSoftware and the creators of Merlin (Julian Jones is all I can think of for names at the moment). I only own the characters I create.**_

_**The Watcher of Camelot**_

_Prologue – Relic_

The roaring of the flame was all that Moran could hear as he woke in a pool of blood. Not all his own, mind you. Most of it belonged to his fallen brothers and sisters, whose bodies laid strewn around the room. Soreness permeated his entire body, a side effect of centuries of constantly putting down his infected brethren. '_Maybe this is the chosen one,'_ he thought to himself as he slowly rose, assuming the stance of the Undead Legion.

His reason for calling upon the power of Cinder stood ten meters in front of him, blade wreathed in lightning—his only weakness. Moran managed a smile. '_Let us hope I am right, or else the abyss has already won.'_ The Unkindled advanced, and Moran righted himself, ready to begin his final stand. As his opponent drew closer, he noticed an odd piece of cloth in the warrior's off hand.

Too late, the Watcher realized what it was, as the air crackled and he was impaled by a sudden lightning spear. Retreating to regain his position, the small human was close to follow leaving Moran barely enough room to recover. '_A Watcher needs not an open field to survive, for he that attempts to fight a Watcher up close shall feel the strength of the Wolf Blood.'_ His commander's mantra repeating in his head, he became a whirlwind of dust and steel, throwing the Unkindled to the ground.

Seeing his opportunity, the Watcher charged forward, leaping into the air only to slam his greatsword against unoccupied ground. Spinning around, the Watcher sliced through empty air again, before feeling his opponent's blade pierce his shoulder pauldron. Moran staggered back, allowing his opponent to go on the offensive and land another blow, this time a laceration on his midsection.

'_This one has persisted and learned...'_ Moran realized that he could not defeat his opponent, as the Unkindled obviously had honed their reflexes and fighting style to the point where they outclassed the Captain of the Watchers. Still, he was not going down without a fight, and this Unkindled would remember the power of the Watchers long after this battle.

Rising with renewed strength, Moran began a barrage of attacks, pushing his opponent farther and farther back until their back hit the wall. As he swung his greatsword down to cleave the Unkindled in two, the creature stood its ground, confusing the Watcher. At the last possible second, however, it brought it's arm up, and Moran saw too late the caestus wielded in that hand.

His greatsword was deflected, throwing him off balance, and leaving him wide open for his opponent to grab him and pierce his breastplate with a lethal blow. Staring in disbelief at the mortal wound, he looked up to meet two eyes staring back in empathy, before the Unkindled slid the blade from his body. Moran fell to his knees, feeling only the cold air of the Watchers' tomb, and watched the human stand over him in victory.

But he needed to continue the work of his legion, and he'd be damned if he allowed the Abyss to flourish, even in his death. Using the last of his strength, he spoke to the Unkindled, hoping it could hear him.

"Creature of ash," he croaked, "I know not from where you came, only of your purpose." Pausing to cough up his lifeblood, he continued. "I beg of you, do not let this infection spread. The Abyss cannot be allowed to grow; it must be stamped out." He then grabbed the warrior, drawing them down to his face.

"Link the Fire, and burn away the Dark. It is the only way."

Moran collapsed, too weak to do much else but wheeze and cough on the floor, as he felt his consciousness fading. The Unkindled stared a bit longer, before kneeling, saying, "As with Artorias, so it is with the Watchers. I swear to rid this world of the accursed Abyss, for the Watchers will not die in vain." Moran smiled, thinking his last words as his last breath left his body.

'_I can only hope...'_

Rising from his stance, the Unkindled took one last look at the fallen Watcher, before making his way to the end of the room. Lighting the bonfire, he noticed the table at the back had shifted, opening a pathway to a new, unknown room. Taking one last look back, he straightened himself, and continued upon his journey to save this world and honor the Abyss Watcher's dying wish.

After leaving the room, all was still; only the crackle of the bonfire broke the silence. Then, a low hum began to resonate throughout the room, as the fire seemed to glow brighter, then brighter, then even brighter, until the hall seemed to be bathed in sunlight. The light then began to trickle into Moran's body, before strengthening into a steady stream of light; and as the room grew even brighter, a voice spoke.

"Fear not, young wolf. The Abyss shall not be the burden of the Unkindled alone."

_**I know, I know. "You need make your chapters longer asshat." I know, trust me. I don't like short ones, but I'm not sure yet how much I trust myself to be able to do a chapter that takes me more than a day or two (look at No Longer Lost to Light-I screwed that one up twice). However, I do have a completely free weekend, so do expect a rewritten first chapter from one of my original three stories by the end of Sunday, if not Saturday. I friggin love you guys, and please rate and review this little bit.**_

_**Also, please let me know where you think I should insert Moran into the Merlin series. I feel like the most fitting would be when the Dorocha are unleashed, since the veil that separates worlds is torn, but I'm always open to suggestions. God bless and deuces.**_

_**P.S: Does anyone know how to add page breaks into these stories? I try to with underscores, but it never recognizes them in the final document so it jumbles different parts of the story together.**_


End file.
